


Perfect

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything doesn't have to be perfect for the first time to be... perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, I got drunk and wrote a one-shot. Is it terrible? Who knows. Steve gives his virginity to Bucky on a hot summer day. Hope you enjoy.

They’d been friends for so long that it seemed only natural for the two of them to fall in love. They couldn’t pinpoint an exact day if you asked them to, but it happened. Maybe it had always been that way.  
It was summer. Hot. Sticky. Open windows and doors and fans circulating more hot and sticky. And every boy and girl on every street was dancing in the relief of the fire hydrants for as long as they could before the fire department turned them off.  
Well, every boy and girl save Steve Rogers.  
Steve can’t dance. He’s tried, but even if he isn’t instantly knocked over by the high-pressure stream of water or the youths happily and carelessly surrounding him, he’s quickly winded and near fainting from the sheer heat and exertion. Instead, Steve dangles his legs over the balcony of his Brooklyn apartment and watches. He smiles, even. He’s just glad that they’re all having a good time.  
“Ah, come on! You can’t sit here all day and let the heat get you down!”  
Steve turns as soon as he hears the voice. But he knew before he looked. It could only be Bucky.  
“I’m okay,” he replies with a grin, moving away from the fan to give Bucky room beside him. “Look at those kids. They’re having so much fun.”  
“Did you even try going down there today?” Bucky asks. He opts to sit on the other side of Steve. This way Steve is still beside the fan, and besides… he’s closer to him like this.  
“No, I didn’t try today,” he answers almost proudly, puffing out what he has of a chest. “I already know what that would be like.”  
Bucky only smiles in response, but his eyes are on Steve, whose eyes are on the children below. “You’re a swell guy, you know that?”  
He smiles and rests his chin on the railing, his eyes still focused below. “I bet you say that to all the boys.”  
No one is home right now. No one is ever home this time of day except for Steve, which is exactly why Bucky is here. “You got water here, right? Just take a shower.”  
Steve lets out a little laugh, the laugh that Bucky fell in love with at some point. “Took three today. Can’t use all that water. There are other tenants, you know!”  
“Well I was gonna shower here,” Bucky tells him almost shyly. “That’s why I came over. I was in the area, and I knew you’d be here.”  
“I don’t mind,” he tells him with his usual generous smile. “Go ahead.”  
“Well, okay… okay, yeah. I will.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“No, nothing,” Bucky answers, still not standing. “Only… well if I’m gonna shower, you oughta shower, too. It just makes sense.”  
Maybe at some point in their past, some time when they were in school surrounded by immature boys in locker rooms or gym class, this would have been an unusual suggestion. But Steve doesn’t even blink. “Yeah, I guess that’s alright. Might as well, right?”  
“Yeah,” Bucky smiles. “Might as well.” He stands and reaches down to help Steve up. God he’s so skinny and frail and… beautiful…  
In the winter, everyone in this shitty apartment curses god and their landlords for the cold water, but now it’s almost a blessing. It’s not ice cold the way it is in January, but rather a sort of lukewarm, refreshing sensation. The water tank is overheated, and it’s just enough for them not to freeze at the touch of it. Bucky’s hopped into the shower barely ahead of his shirt hitting the floor.  
Steve takes a bit longer to join. He removes his pants and his undershirt slowly and carefully. He’s never been as fast as Bucky, but they both understand that. Steve pretends it doesn’t matter to him, and Bucky pretends he doesn’t notice. Finally he strips down his underwear and steps inside, balancing himself on Bucky’s arm so that he doesn’t slip.  
At this point, Bucky steps aside so that Steve can have a chance to enjoy the stream. He closes his eyes and takes it in, allowing it to fall over him as Bucky just… watches. He loves to see Steve like this. Happy. Satisfied. Relieved.  
“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Bucky says in a sort of chuckle. “Best idea I’ve had all day.”  
“I’ll say,” Steve sighs. “Oh, here…” he reaches for the soap and hands it behind him to Bucky. “you can go first.”  
Bucky quickly acquiesced, lathering his body from head to toe before handing it back. As soon as Steve began working it over his small body, Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s hips, gently moving closer. “Can’t a guy rinse off?” he asks, his lips close to Steve’s ear.  
Steve moves aside of course. Or at least he tries. Bucky’s hands are now finding their way around his small body and up his chest, and he can feel Bucky behind him. He doesn’t move – he can’t. He wouldn’t if he could.  
“Buck, wh-what are you doing?”  
Bucky fears the worst. He slowly lets his hands drop to the side as he backs away. “I’m sorry, buddy. I’m sorry, I just… I was…”  
“No,” Steve says softly. “It’s okay.” His back is still turned. He’s far too shy to turn around.  
Bucky needs no further prompting, and his hands soon find their place back on Steve’s body. “You’re sure you don’t mind?” he asks. “I just… really wanted to touch you.”  
Steve smiles to himself. “Sure I’m sure,” he says quietly. “You know you don’t have to ask.”  
“And if I wanted to kiss you?” he says. “Would I have to ask about that?”  
Steve suddenly cannot move. “You… kinda just did.”  
He laughs a little. “So turn around.”  
Steve turns slowly, looking up instantly to meet Bucky’s eyes. “We’ve never done this before,” he whispers.  
“No,” he answers. “But we’ve thought about it. Right?”  
He nods. “Yeah, we have.”  
Bucky’s hand tenderly meets Steve’s jaw and draws it up as he leans into a kiss. It’s short and it’s simple, much like those chaste kisses they’ve seen at the nickelodeon a hundred times since they were kids. It’s Rudolph Valentino and Cary Grant and Clark Gable all in one. It’s a kiss they’d never see represented on the silver screen, but that they’ve pictured every time Fred kissed Ginger or Gene kissed Cid. It’s all they could ever want and more.  
And then there’s something else.  
Bucky instantly grows hard with his dick pressed against Steve’s thigh, but he can’t feel ashamed. Steve’s turned a distinct shade of pink and his boyish grin is wider than ever when he steps back to reveal quite sheepishly that he, too, is aroused. Bucky pulls him close again into another kiss, the shared stream of water lending a strangely appealing taste to their kiss.  
Steve is the first to speak, and it comes out in carefully paced breaths he’s learned to take when his heart is racing this way. “There’s a bed and a couch. Pick your poison.”  
Bucky would have fucked Steve right here in the shower, but it wasn’t exactly ideal. Not only because it would be Steve’s first time, but also because Steve was, well, more than a little fragile. “Bed,” he replies. “Now?”  
Steve turns around quickly to shut off the water. “Now,” he answers.  
Bucky wraps his arms around Steve and pulls him close before they find themselves rushing to the bed. Bucky voluntarily falls into it first, quickly rising to his knees and reaching for Steve’s hands. He pulls him in with him, his arms finding their way around him comfortably as if they’d done it a thousand times before. “I guess it’s sorta clear what I want here,” he starts carefully. “Are you sure, though?”  
Steve is nodding even before Bucky’s sentence is over. “Of course I am. Are you?”  
Bucky can’t even believe Steve needs to ask, so he answers without his words. He lies back, pulling Steve on top of him. His hands meet the sides of Steve’s face and he’s kissing him rougher, more passionately than before. His legs wrap around Steve’s body with ease, and his cock is hard and ready between them.  
Steve is blushing harder than ever, and Bucky seems to thrive on this. “I don’t wanna sound like a dummy,” he says quietly, as if it’s a secret – and they suppose it is – as he runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “But… how exactly do we do this?”  
“Oh, I’ll show you,” he grins. He carefully flips Steve around, though he’s not as careful as he perhaps should be. “I’m going to put my mouth on every part of your body, and then you’re going to fuck me.”  
The only time Steve has heard Bucky use this language is when he was angry about something. About losing a bet or about the Yanks losing or about not getting that job painting fences with Mr. Sweeny. He’s never heard him use it in its proper context, and it’s surprisingly arousing. “Okay,” he nods. It’s all he can do.  
Bucky’s lips, soft and skillful, fall upon Steve’s jaw and kiss along the strong ridge before they fall to his neck and over his throat. His hands are reaching, grasping for Steve’s shoulders, finding them at the exact moment his tongue is flicking over Steve’s nipples one at a time. He flashes his eyes up to catch the reactions he’s causing, and he couldn’t be more pleased. Steve is panting and flushed and helpless. And now his hand is falling forward to weave its fingers through Bucky’s hair.  
Perfect.  
Bucky’s kissing Steve’s stomach now, one hand straying to play over one nipple. By the time his lips reach the tip of Steve’s cock, Bucky has the uncontrollable urge to touch himself, to pleasure himself just at the sheer sight of this. But no… this is Steve’s time. He licks the eager tip of Steve’s cock and instantly causes a sort of jump he can only smile at.  
“You alright there?”  
Steve nods wordlessly and moves back into place. Bucky smiles and continues.  
He can’t help but swallow Steve whole the next time he has a chance, and although Steve is squirming a little, he manages to stay in place more or less. His head falls back into the pillow and his free hand clutches the sheets.  
“Bucky…”  
He’s only had a few seconds to go down on Steve, but it’s his first time, so he needs to take it slow. He released him and neglects his cock as he moves his mouth to Steve’s balls, licking them, sucking on them, putting them into his mouth one at a time while Steve stares and squirms and tries desperately not to have an asthma attack. Dear god, please not now. Not now, of all times!  
Oh good… it’s nothing serious. It’s only his inability to understand what his body is doing, or having done to it. He’s breathing fast, but he’s comfortable. Time to move on to the next step.  
Bucky crawls beside Steve and opens his legs, one intertwined with his. “I want you to fuck me now,” he spoke in a wicked whisper. He shoves two fingers crudely into his mouth and leads them to his asshole. “I want your cock inside me, Steve,” he says. “I want to feel you ramming so hard inside me that it’s coming out my eyes.”  
Steve laughs. “I don’t think that’s possible.”  
“Just touch me, okay?” he smiles, one hand working to open himself while the other reaches to guide Steve’s hand. “Touch my cock. I need you.”  
Steve’s long, thin fingers curl around Bucky’s cock. “Are you sure you want me to do it?” he asks cautiously. “I… might not be good enough…”  
“You’ll be fine,” he assured him, his fingers pulsing faster and faster, occasionally breaking to be wetted in his mouth before returning again. “God, I’m almost ready… you can do this, Steve… you can make me come…”  
Steve nods. “If you say so,” he told him. “I’ll try.”  
“You won’t try,” he winks, pulling him close and kissing him. “I’m so ready… fuck me now… please…”  
Steve rolls on top of Steve and cradles his face as he kisses him. “Are you sure? I’m not sure I can.”  
“Do you not want to?”  
“Of course I do,” he answers. “I just want it to be good for you.”  
“It already is,” he whispers, kissing him. “Please put your cock inside me.”  
Steve is almost fumbling as he guides the tip of his cock against Bucky’s hole. “Will it fit?”  
God, Bucky could laugh at this, but he doesn’t. “Yes, of course,” he answers, stroking his cheek. “Go ahead. If anything’s wrong, I’ll tell you. But you’re doing great, okay?”  
Steve nods and slowly pushes himself into Bucky. Instantly his hands are on Bucky’s hips and his body seems to be a perfect fit for them despite his earlier doubts. He’s slamming into him with more force than he intends, and for Bucky it’s just… perfect. He won’t urge him to go faster or push harder. This is exactly what they need.  
“Touch me,” Bucky insists. “I need you to touch me.”  
His hand is once again around Bucky’s cock, and with a few strokes he can see Bucky’s hands searching for a destination. “I’m gonna come, Steve!” he announces as one hand finds Steve’s leg. “You’re gonna make me come!”  
At this declaration, Steve himself is close, and he has to ask. “Should I pull out?”  
Bucky nods. “Come here,” he tells him, pulling Steve by the hips up closer to his mouth. “I want to taste it.”  
Steve moves into place, and Bucky wraps his lips around just the tip of Steve’s cock as his hand strokes the shaft. Soon he can taste the warm release of his orgasm, and he’s begging internally to wait until Steve can touch him before he comes himself. “Oh my god!” he shouts when he has let Steve go. “Touch me again… I’m ready to blow!”  
Steve reaches for Bucky’s cock and strokes him, but just as he’d said, he comes immediately. Most of it falls around Steve’s mouth, though some of it finds his chest and most of it spills over his hand. He’s curious about the taste, and he licks the tender, used tip.  
Now it’s Bucky who’s squirming.  
“Come here,” he says, reaching his arms out for Steve and pulling him close. “That was amazing.”  
Steve is panting, and Bucky can feel his heart racing. “I didn’t last very long,” he says shyly.  
“You were perfect,” he assures him. “I came right after you did, anyway. I’ve wanted this too bad for too long to have lasted any longer.”  
Steve wipes away a bit of come that still lingers on his lips. “We’ll get better at it, though. Right?”  
“Right,” Bucky answers. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”


End file.
